I dare you to move
by love2daydream
Summary: Lily has a unique ability that causes her to hurt herself to protect herself. Because of her gene’s she can’t feel the pain of her wounds but everyone else can. She was just looking to survive and control her power’s, nothing more. Not love.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't thought of yet who I plan on pairing her up with but I'm leaning towards either Kurt or Toad. Tell me what you think. Sorry if some thing's aren't right I'm only half way though the series but gaining fast. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Yemo!" The teacher suddenly yelled out. A dark haired boy jumped and dropped the bloody pocket knife he had been using to cut a thin line on the girls arm, who sat next to him. "Go to the principle's office!"

"But Mr. Cook!" The teen whined. "It's not like she can feel it!" Mr. Cook glared.

"Just because your face is ugly does that give me a right to change it for you? Go now." The teen stood up, kicking the girl's chair and knocking it down, before exiting the room. "Ms. Senu. Please go to the nurse's office."

The oddly purple haired teen stood and collected the tissue's the teacher threw at her. She held it to her wound, though she could not feel the pain. She was a freak of nature that couldn't feel any kind of pain. When she was younger she had looked for the answer as to why but got sick at being told her genes were just messed up. Because of her problem, people found it fun to hurt her because she couldn't be hurt. Fun, indeed.

Just the other week the damn psycho's had cut her so deep she had to go to the hospital to get stitches. Her parent's were getting pretty sick of paying her medial bills. Unfortunately most of those bills were her own fault. Since she couldn't feel pain her muscles couldn't send the message up to her brain that she should probably move away from whatever was hurting her. She could not count the time's she had stood in the kitchen or chemistry class with her hand on a burner. Only when she had smelt her flesh burning did she remove her hand.

She threw the tissues in a near by trash can. She decided to skip the nurse seeing as the guy was a sissy and had only barely scraped the surface. Besides if she pulled her sleeves down no one would see. It would suck to have to sit the rest of the day in the non air-conditioned rooms but it would be worth it. She just hoped she wouldn't run into that Yemo guy again.

Thankfully she did not run into him all though school and had a relaxing time in geomatry, her favorite class. At the end of school her luck failed her, for on her walk home she ran into a certain angry teen.

"Lily Senu." He growled with a group of about four guy's surrounding him each holding some kind of pole or knife. "Well, well. If it isn't the little freak herself."

Lily laughed at them, only succeeding in infuriating them further. She crossed her arm's in a cocky stance. She smirked at them, enjoying they're anger. They're simple human emotions'.

"I can't feel pain." She said accenting every word. "So I think it's pretty stupid to try and hurt me since I can't feel it." She flipped her bangs away from her face. She hoped her mask was working. She hoped they couldn't see her fear. She may not be able to feel the damage they might put on her but she sure as hell would have to deal with the handicaps of the injures. "I knew you were stupid but really now."

"We know you can't feel pain, whore." He took a step forward threatening. "But we do know what happens if we inflict something worse on you. Like, oh I don't know, death." Lily's mask shattered to pieces at that word. Though people hurt her it was never in any real anger or danger. Just curiosity. But never before had someone even threatened to _kill_ her. "Ah. The flower is scared now." He observed. "Hold her down guy's."

Lily started to back up, with the idea of running away, but that was ruined as she ran into the unknown sixth member of the group. They grabbed her arm's and leg's and moved her into an alleyway. She struggled but could not get out of they're grip. Yemo put the pole above his head with a crazed gleam in his eye's before slamming it down onto her right leg. She didn't feel it but she sure heard the crack of her bones breaking.

A guy holding her arm, slide a knife out of his pocket and slid it smoothly across her wrist. Blood began to pour out of it. She looked over to see the same being done to her other arm. Another crack was heard as Yemo hit her other leg and then moved on to her arm's. They began slicing more vein's but not so deep she died right away. No. These sick bastards wanted her to bleed to death.

Black spot's began to pull at her vision. Her mind began to become sluggish and slow. Her breath hitched and her head fell forward, eyelids fluttering closed.

"Whore." Yemo whispered in her ear and pulled at her hair. "Whore. Stay awake for a couple more seconds." Lily smiled sleepily up at him.

"I can't feel you pulling my hair." She whispered slowly. Yemo glared and ran his knife slowly up her face, cutting it. He slid the knife back in his pocket's, before pulling something else out. A gun.

"I'm going to make sure the job is finished." He whispered in her ear. "So our dear flower won't yell for help." He clicked the gun and stared into her eye's, blood lust in his.

Lily stared back at him. All of a sudden she filled with so much anger she felt she might burst. So much hatred for the boy's standing around her. But most of the hatred directed towards Yemo. How dare him.

She had done nothing wrong. It wasn't her fault she was like this. It wasn't her fault her genes were messed up. It wasn't her fault she couldn't feel much. Did he realize how lucky he was? To be able to feel? She glared into his eye's.

She wished he could feel this. She wanted him to feel it. This wonderful gift given to him and taken from her. She wanted him to feel her broken bone, every gash, every wound. Every. Single. One.

"Bye bye slut." He whispered and pulled the trigger.

The boy next to him yelled in pain causing Yemo to freeze. One more millimeter and the gun would have shot. Why was his friend interrupting him? He looked away from Lily's eye's and stared in horror at his friend.

His friend cradled his arm. The bone appeared to be broken in the middle. It was a sick image for fragments' of the bone stuck out along with blood.

Yemo turned his head as another scream filled the air. Another friend's left wrist had been cut. Another scream. A broken leg. Another scream. Deep gashes in his face.

Yemo looked down to see Lily's blue eye's a blood red. She grinned, as her wounds disappeared and Yemo gave a scream. His body held all the wounds he had given her. He crumbled to the ground as Lily stood.

"Do you feel it! How wonderful it is to feel! Feel! Embrace the pain!" Lily yelled out her eye's red, her head pounded, a dull thrum in her ear's. But then it fell away. She heard the cries of pain and the scream's of terror. Her own hands rose to her lips in fear as she stared at Yemo. His glare was full of hatred, but under that fear. He feared her.

"Monster." He rasped. "Monster!" His head fell to the ground, as she heard the sirens of either an ambulance or the police. She looked out at the street where a crowd had gathered. She turned and scaled the fence, running, before they could get a good look at her.

What the hell was that? What the hell was she? She couldn't answer that so she did the most logical thing. She hid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lightened flashed outside as it poured. She knew were to hide. In this city there were many abandoned building's. When she was younger she would play in them, having no fear of the bad area's that surrounded it. What could they possibly do to her?

That's where she hid now. On the dirty floor she wrapped her arm's tightly around her leg's as the tears fell. She had never hurt anyone before. Ever. Even by accident. She knew she wouldn't be able to feel the pain but they would.

"What am I?" She whispered grabbing her face. She stared at the blood on her. Though her wounds were gone the blood still remained. "What have I done?" She stood and ripped a dusty sheet of an old mirror and stared at herself. She reflected back on what Yemo had said. "M-monster? Am I a… M-monster?"

"No young one. You are not." Lily gasped turning around to stare at the woman standing before. She was a beautiful African American woman with blue eye's and off white hair. She seemed to be in some sort of uniform. "You are gifted." Lily stood and ran. What if she hurt the women too? She couldn't be given that chance. "Wait!" The women yelled, her hand out as if to grab her.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Lily yelled as she ran though the familiar building. She tripped as someone appeared in front of her. But that was not the weird part. The person had come though the floor.

Lily fell back as her arm scraped against the floor. Her eye's turned to a blood red. The girl who had came though the floor grabbed her arm and yelped.

"Ow!" Lily was already a step ahead of her. She ran towards the window, bursting out of it. She grinned as she twisted her body and stared at the girl staring at her with surprise. Lily stuck her tongue before facing the ground and absorbing the impact of her fall with her feet.

Lily was ecstatic. Never before had she felt like this before. This rush of adrenaline that was accompanied by courage, and a great high. She was the quiet girl that was always in the corner, but this feeling made her feel like she could take over the world and rule it.

Perhaps it came with her new powers? She didn't know but she wasn't quite ready for it to end yet. With a quick glance over her shoulder she saw that she was being chased by the two from before but it appeared that they had friends.

"Stop! We want to help you!" The white haired women yelled. Lily rolled her eye's. Sure. They _really _wanted to help her.

Lily took a sharp turn into an alley and slipped into the basement window. She watched as multiple feet ran into the alley but stopped as they saw it was a dead end.

"Vhere did she go?" One of them asked and the rustle of leather told her another shrugged.

"She couldn't have gone far." One grunted out, before they exited the alley. Lily smirked and opened the window before she began to climb out, her high leaving her.

"Peek a boo!" Lily gasped and fell back as the blue furry face grinned at her. He followed her and slipped into the basement. "Sorry, Fräulein." Lily backed up to the wall.

"Get away from me!" She yelled as he came closer. The blue boy put his hand's into the air as a sign of piece.

"Ve just vish to talk to you." He pleaded. "If my appearance is scaring you-" He fiddled with his watch and his appearance changed to something more human. "I am just like you. I'm a mutant."

"A mutant?" Lily shook her head. The no longer blue man just took a step closer.

"If you just come with me, the professor will explain everything to you." Lily stared at the hand held out to her. Sure it looked human but….

"I know your afraid. I felt the same way. But the professor helped me. Let him help you." So Lily did something she had never done before. She gave him blind faith.

The Professor explained everything to her. What she was, what she had done earlier today, about how he could help her. She was all for it. She never wanted to hurt anyone like that again. There was only one problem. Convincing her parent's.

That was why she was sitting in the love seat with her parent's across from her, talking to Professor Xavier, while all the mutant's that had come to recruit her standing around the room.

"So.." Her father began as he rubbed his forehead, which he had plenty of because of his receding hair line. "Lily is a mutant and you want to take her to your school so she can control her power's, right?" Professor Xavier nodded and Lily's mother leaned over and patted Lily's knee ,her light hair the opposite of her father's dark hair. Her brown eye's stared up at Lily sadly.

"I just don't know, Lily." She shook her head. "A mutant?" Lily played with the end of her shirt. "Can't we take care of her here?" Lily cleared her throat before the professor could cut in.

"Mom, Dad have you watched the news's today?" Lily questioned softly as she stared at her parent's though her lashes. Her father nodded his head, his eyebrow's furrowed. "Did you see a report about an attack on six boy's from my school?" Her mother nodded.

"Yes the police said it may have been a gang attack…" Her mother caught her guilty eye and gasped. "But one of those boy's died! You did that!?" Lily nodded and covered her face. Her father stared with surprise and fear.

"That's why I need to go." She almost begged. "I can't control my power's and I'm afraid of hurting someone else!"

"F-fine." Her father strutted. "If you believe that's what's best."

"Yes. I do."

* * *

Sorry for the kinda boring chapter, anyway thanks to the one reviewer.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm having some trouble with everyone's accent's

* * *

Chapter 3

"Concentrate." Lily took a deep breath as she stood, her feet a couple inches' apart, her hand's raised in front of her. "Now think back on a time when someone cut your arm. Do you have it?" Lily nodded, keeping her eye's closed. "Good now use your power's to give that wound to Logan."

Lily opened her now blood red eye's as she focused on the arm of the man in front of her. She grinned as a light pink line appeared on his arm. She looked towards the professor who smiled at her.

"Good. On our next session we're try to actually split the skin instead of just disturbing it." Lily nodded and walked with Logan out of the danger room, though she wasn't ready for an _actual _session in there. Not yet.

"Good job kid." Logan grunted as he examined the spot she had hurt, though he had already healed it. Lily nodded in thanks before making her way to the higher layers in the mansion.

She had only been here for a few day's and was learning to use her powers. She found out that she didn't need to hurt herself to hurt her enemy she could just think of the wound, let her body relive it, and then transfer it to another. The professor had also hinted at a greater power but he refused to discus it with her. She bit her lip as she walked towards her room.

"Hey! You ready for tomorrow?" Kitty asked as she ran up to Lily, putting her arm thought the latter's. Lily was to attend Bayville High now that she could more or less control her powers. Lily shook her head no.

"I'm kinda scared." She admitted glancing at Kitty. "New school and all." Kitty nodded in agreement and then grinned.

"Don't worry about it! If you want I'm sure we could go swimming afterwards!" Kitty dangled the bait and Lily laughed. Kitty then began to drag Lily to hers and Rogue's room. "Come on! I'll tell you all about the people at Bayville."

Kitty took Lily hostage as she told her about everyone she knew. She had just finished with the brotherhood when the phone rang and Kitty squealed.

"It's Lance!" Kitty looked pleadingly at Lily, who nodded her head in understanding. From what Kitty had said she came to the conclusion Lance and Kitty liked each other.

Lily looked over at Rogue who was currently sitting on her bed reading a book. Lily walked over.

"Can I sit here?" She asked pointing to the end of the bed. Rogue nodded, folded a page and stared at Lily.

"So… You like _My Chemical Romance_?"

"I love they're song _'Famous last words'_." Rogue said with her southern accent. They got into a deep conversation about music they liked and were even quieted by Kitty after Lily had gotten her Ipod and played _'Teenage Dirtbag' by Wheatus _on her speaker's. Finally as Lily looked at the clock she guessed it was about time to hit the hay.

"I hope we have some classes together." Rogue said in farewell. Kitty waved from her position on the bed and Lily flinched in guilt as she saw that Kitty's arm was still wrapped up.

"Guten Tag!" Kurt yelled happily to Lily as he passed her in the hall. Lily stopped him.

"Look.." She began. "I'm sorry about the way I acted before." She said meaning her fear when she first met him. Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"Don't vorry about it." He grinned and began to walk away. "See you tomorrow!" Lily sighed before she went to her room and fell asleep. The morning passed quickly and before she knew it Lily was at school.

She bite her lip nervously as Kitty walked her to her first class. Kitty talked away as Lily pretended to listen. Thankfully she was saved by the bell.

"See ya later, K?" Lily nodded and went to her first period class that was English. Most of the seat's were mostly taken beside for a seat's in the back with a odd looking boy. All the seat's around him were empty. Front, right, and left. She realized why as she sat next to him. He smelled so bad she almost began to gag.

"You one of the new x-losers?" He asked, as his weird yellow eye's stared at her. She noted he talked liked the 'gangster's' at her old school.

"Yes. And you are….." She thought back to the conversation with Kitty. "An annoying Toad?" He rolled his eye's and rested his head on his knee's.

"Foo." He muttered.

_Cute guy _

Lily blinked and looked around to see who had spoken but everyone was paying attention to the teacher. She furrowed her eye brow's and shrugged. Probably someone else.

* * *

In case anyone is interested in what Lily looks like. She had light purple hair she died herself that just barely reaches her shoulders. She has dark eye's and is about 5'3. She is fairly light skinned.

Also, thanks to wisdom-jewel for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey good looking. What's cooking." Lily looked up at the Jock that was sitting by her. She went back to the worksheet the teacher had given the class. "Oi! I'm talking to you."

"Which is why I'm ignoring you." Lily muttered and returned to her worksheet. _'If a train leaves the station at 8-' _Lily's head moved to the left as an aftereffect of the slap. She stared at the guy sitting next to her, who looked angry that she hadn't made a sound. The teacher hadn't seemed to notice. Lily simply smiled and worked on her worksheet until the bell rang.

As she left the class room she noticed that the guy was following her. Flashback's of Yemo flashed before her eye's and her breath hitched, as she walked faster. Luckily she noticed Scott standing there and walked over grabbing his arm.

"Hey Scott! What's up!" She said loudly glancing out of the corner of her eye to stare at the jock. Scott stared at her before looking up. He glared before wrapping his arm around Lily until the guy went the opposite direction.

"Thanks." She said moving out of his grip. Scott smiled back at her warmly and waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry bout it. If someone messes with you, just come tell me and I'll take care of it." Lily smiled before waving and walking off to class. She noticed Rogue ahead of her and ran to catch up.

"Hey." Lily said breathlessly. Rogue glanced at her out of the side of her eyes.

"Getting kinda with chummy with Scott, ay." She said angrily before walking faster. Lily stared with her mouth slightly open as Rogue entered a classroom. Lily went to her classroom wondering how to make it up to Rogue, when she heard her name.

"Lily!" She looked up to see Kurt standing up and pointed to the seat next to him. "Over here! Over here!" Lily smiled, happy to find that Kurt wasn't angry at all.

They sat in class until the teacher left the room to go get something. Kurt leaned over to her and whispered.

"Vhat's the matter?" He asked and Lily jumped.

"What?"

"Vell, you look sad." He looked at her concerned. She sighed and laid her chin on her hand.

"I think I pissed Rogue off and I'm trying to think about how to fix it." Kurt crossed his arm's and stared at the ceiling his lip pouting in thought before her smiled and brought his finger up.

"You should get her a gift!" Lily sighed and slumped against the desk.

"I don't have any money." Kurt went back into his sitting position before jumping up again.

"You could cook her something!" Lily ginned at idea.

"Yeah! I have Home Ec. next! Thanks Kurt." She raised her hand for a high five and he gave it to her as the teacher entered the room.

The rest of classes passed uneventfully and Lily ended up making muffins in Home Ec. She just hopped Rogue would forgive her. She wondered why Rogue had been upset with her and gasped when she realized Rogue must like Scott.

'_But aren't Jean and Scott together? What a weird love triangle.' _Lily blinked as the muffins she had put in a plastic bag disappeared. She looked up to see a group of boy's. She saw Toad and a white haired boy, along with a very big boy. Her mother would have called him 'Big Boned'. Lily realized this must have been the Brotherhood.

"Aw! Look guys! She made us some muffins!" The white haired boy said as he took out one and began to tear it up with his speed. Lily stared for half a second before she realized what they were doing.

"Hey! I need those!" She almost yelled. The white haired boy , who she vividly remembered as Pietro, disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Oh really?" His words blurring from how fast he was talking. He pushed her and took his spot next to the Brotherhood all in the blink of an eye. "You hear that boy's? She needs those."

"Give them back!" She bit her bottom lip her eye's threatening them to continue. Pietro rolled his eye's before he began to run around her in circles.

"Come on! Use your powers!"

Lily covered her eye's to avoid getting dirt in them. Soft bit's of muffins rained down on her and she swallowed. She had worked so hard on those muffins.

"Hey loser!" Rogue yelled as she stuck her foot into the circle causing Pietro to trip. He glanced at his comrades to see them both on the ground and he ran.

Lily sighed as she sat on the floor looking at the ruined muffins. She looked up at Rogue, her eye's apologetic.

"Muffins are just ugly cupcakes." She said the first thing that came to mind. Rogue shook her head before helping Lily up. "I'm sorry I made you mad."

"Don't worry about it." Rogue said. "Come on. If we don't hurry we're not getting a ride home." She began to walk away and Lily grinned, caught up with her, and slid her arm though Rogue's.

* * *

Thanks once again wisdom-jewel for reviewing. Also thanks spots newsie for story alerting.

Lily's sense of style is well.... She has none. She just basically wears blue jeans and a T-shirt and though she would never admit it to anyone she loves to wear skirt's and dresses though she usually only wears them on day's she feels 'pretty' which isn't often.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily stared up at the ceiling. She gripped the sheets beneath her. She knew she was dreaming. She knew because she felt herself floating. She also knew because of what she was feeling. In the real world she had a hard time feeling anything, not just pain. Simple touches were barely there. Feeling was almost lost too. But in her dreams she could feel _everything_. The sheets, the dust mites in the air, her lashes that brushed her cheeks as she blinked. _Everything. _

She walked away from the bed. She wondered for a second how she could walk before she reminded herself it was a dream. Everything was black and the only thing's she could see were the bed and a dresser with a mirror. Everything else was black.

Lily stared into the mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. She studied the planes of her face, the color, her lips, her nose, and finally her eye's. She thought about how weird her eye's looked in the dark. Then she noticed something unusual.

Her eye's were blood red and as she noticed that the face in the mirror turned into a sick grin. Lily realized she wasn't making that face.

She screamed not only in her dream but in real life. She punched the mirror causing it to break into pieces but the face still grinned at her. Her face.

"Lily!" She heard the call from the waking world but mixed with it was a creature's horrible rasping. _"Lily!"_

"Lily!" _"Lily!" _"Lily!" _"Lily!" _

"No! Stop it! Shut up!" Lily sat up now in the waking world and she shoved the person nearest her as her eye's flashed red.

"Ow!" Jean yelped as she hit the ground. Lily stared in surprise her mouth open. She took quick breaths in as she looked up to see mostly everyone staring at her, though her doorway.

"S-sorry." She placed her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I just had a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" Lily looked up and stared at the professor.

"Yes."

"Everyone leave. It was just a bad dream." Lily sighed as they door closed and she was left alone. She gripped her hair and glared at the mirror across from her. She leaned back into her bed. At least the night mare was over.

"It's not over."

Lily rolled out of bed taking a defensive pose. Her eye's looked around her room but found nothing. She shook her head and slipped back into bed. She had had a big day. She was just tired.

She just hoped she wouldn't hear that voice again.

Unfortunately, a couple weeks later she heard it.

Lily had made friends and was invited by them to hang at a football game with them. She had decided it would be a good idea seeing as how she needed a break after all the nightmares she had been having.

"Yeah! Go Bayville!" She yelled along with most of the crowd as they're quarterback got tackled. A groan went across the crowd like a wave while the cheerleaders on the field slapped there palm against they're head.

"Man this sucks!" Jessica groaned as she slumped against Lily's knee's. She blew her long blonde hair that was forever in her face, out of it so she could stare at her friend. "It sucks that your first game, we have to be losing. Hey! Allie! Put your book down! This is a football game not a library!"

The blonde next to her sighed, moving a piece of her straight hair behind her head, before pushing her glasses up.

"I don't see the point of this game. Cheerleader's standing there saying 'rah, rah' over and over again while the guy's just tackle each other and throw a ball around." Lily smiled as she looked at them. They were twins but were opposite in every way and form.

"I would pay money to see you doing cheerleading." Lily supplied to Allie who glared at her before turning her nose the other direction. Lily turned back to the game before she heard something .

**"_Lily."_**

Someone was standing at the end of the stands. Her short purple hair glimmered in the stadium light's before she turned and her blood red eye's stared into Lily's brown one's before the girl ginned and evil smile and ran. It was the girl from Lily's dream's.

"I'll be back!" She told her friends before she began to run after the girl. The girl jumped the fence behind the stands and Lily followed. The girl sent another grin at Lily, running backwards, teasing her. Lily's step's faltered before picking up. She was surprised at how alike they looked.

Lily stretched out her hand to grab at the girl's shirt but her finger's seemed to miss. She gritted her teeth and jumped towards the girl. They both fell and Lily turned the girl around angrily.

"Who are you?!" But the girly simply grinned and began to faze away. Not like Kitty did, fazing though thing's. This girl seemed more like she was disappearing. Lily sat on the ground and stared up at the sky after the girl had gone.

"Am I… Am I going crazy?"

* * *

Thanks for the review wisdom-jewel and don't worry. Pietro is going to get what's coming to him.

Thanks for the review and story alert pixie freak.

Have any of you guessed what's wrong with Lily yet?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I need you to do something for me, Pietro." A tall man stood in front of his son. His odd outfit obscured his face from view but his voice told that he was older than most.

"W-what do you need, dad?" He asked slightly afraid of what his father needed of him and the brotherhood. His father crossed his arm's and looked down at his son.

"I need you to make a disturbance somewhere. Perhaps the mall. Make it big enough to alert the x-men. Fight them and then leave." Pietro blinked. His father didn't usually give orders like this. He was more vague and shorter with the only sentence 'Defeat the x-men'.

"Well?" Magneto asked as he began to lose his patience. Pietro shook his head of his thoughts and nodded.

"Of course father."

(*)(*)(*)

Lily sighed as she sat on Rogue's bed. Rogue was currently looking for a book she wanted Lily to read. There were currently home from school for some kind of holiday and would be for a whole week. Most everyone was taking advantage of this and going home to visit. The only people staying back was herself, because she was afraid of hurting her parents, Rogue, Scott, and Kurt.

"Where it is?!" Rogue yelled out as she searched everywhere. Lily laughed silently as she slid backwards off the bed, hanging there, and stared at an upside down Rogue. "It was right here."

"I love your accent." Lily commented and Rogue just rolled her eye's.

"You love mine more, right?" Asked Kurt appearing suddenly beside's Lily. She gave a small yell in surprise before the rest of her body slid off the bed and she ended up in a heap.

"Body's shouldn't be able to do that." Rogue shook her head in slight disgust at the weird position Lily's body had taken. Lily quickly untangled.

"I can't feel the pain so I can do pretty weird thing's." Lily said before looking over at Kurt who was looking at her in slight embarrassment.

"Sorry." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay. I probably would have fallen off eventually." Lily stood up and sat on Kitty's bed.

"I found it!" Rogue yelled happily as she took out a hard cover book. "Here ya go." She handed it to Lily who took it and then stood.

"I'll just go read it now." She said before leaving. She shivered. She hadn't noticed before but Kurt's eye's were a gold color and she felt like they were looking into her soul. It made her nervous.

'_**Light green is better.' **_Lily paused and stopped in surprise. She listened for anymore but none came.

"X-men! Came to the danger room! There is a disturbance from a group of mutants."

* * *

Sorry it's extremely short. I wanted to put the battle into one scene because after the battle and a couple chapter's later I already have a chapter written that deals with a plot twist.

Also guess who's turning 14! Me! On the 26! It's so hot in June though.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lily nervously pulled at her hair. Since there was hardly anyone that could help she was going also. She was nervous for her first real fight. Kurt walked next to her as they made it to the mall's entrance.

"Don't vorry about it." He said smiling and patting her shoulder. "You'll do great!" Lily smiled at him gratefully.

As soon as they entered the ground began to shake causing Lily to fall, then it stopped suddenly and she stood up.

"They're telling us they're here." Scott answered the question's in everyone's mind's. "We'll split up." Everyone nodded and went they're separate way's.

Lily went though the food court and the store's surrounding it. She was standing in the middle of the food court when tables began to rise into the air and were thrown at her. She yelled and dodged the best she could but ended up get hit with a tabled that held her against the wall. Her mouth filled with blood.

"I don't know what father want's with you." A black haired girl mentioned as she looked at Lily, disapprovingly. Lily eye's glowed red as the girl took a step back holding her stomach as blood filled her mouth. Lily spit out the blood as the table dropped. "What did you do?" Anger filled the girls eye's as overhead wires broke and wrapped around Lily tightly.

She gritted her teeth as concentrated on cutting the girl. The girl gasped and grasped her arm before the cords tightened. Lily smirked at the girl.

"You do realize I can't feel this." The cords threw her against the wall and she stood. "You think you can defeat me?" A sick grin covered her face. "I can _kill_ you." She raised her hand's and pushed them forward. Every time she did the girl got a new wound.

"Lily!" She looked up to see Rogue, Kurt, and Scott with the brother hood who were tied to one another. Scott was the one who had spoken. "That's enough."

Lily blinked, her eye's going back to normal. She lowered her hands and looked at what she had done. She closed her eye's ashamed, before she flew though the air.

"Wanda! Stop it!" Scott yelled before he blasted her. Lily crumbled onto the floor.

'_**Stupid boy. Interfering. We could have taken her.' **_

Lily stayed on the floor holding her head, trying to concentrate. "Where are you?" She whispered to the voice.

'_**Inside you.'**_

"Lily." Kurt walked over and gently touched her shoulder and her head snapped up as her eye's flashed red. He backed off before her eye's turned back.

"I'm tired." She whispered. "Let's get home."

* * *

Just to tell you guy's I am German. My great grandparent's moved over from Germany before 1st world war started but unfortunately I was not raised to speak German. Also, you should know they're are many different dialects of German and since I don't know where exactly Kurt lived in Germany I'm just using all of them. Though I will tell you what he's saying when he's speaking in German. Thanks for all the fav's, review's, and story alert's.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Happy thanksgiving!" The twins yelled into the phone as Lily rubbed her ear.

"Thanks guy's. I think my ear is bleeding now." Lily blinked. "It's thanksgiving?"

"Yeah! Haven't you been paying attention to all the turkey's around school?" Lily blinked and shook her head 'no' before she realized they couldn't see it.

"No." She answered quickly. "I should probably call my parent's though…."

"Oh yeah? You live in that place for the gifted or whatever." Jessica chirped. Lily frowned as her reflection was reflected in the window.

"Yeah." She answered slightly angry at being different. She was really sick of being the weird one. Even in a group of mutant's she was still different and still the outcast.

"Okay we'll see you later." Allie cut off whatever Jessica was going to say, most likely knowing Lily's attitude. "Bye!"

Lily just sat and watched her reflection before dialing into the phone. She listened to the ring before it finally got to the message machine. Lily bit her lip and wrapped the cord around her wrist.

"Hey, mom and dad. It's me. Sorry I haven't been calling I've been really busy." She laughed before sitting there for a couple seconds. "Sorry I didn't come home. I haven't learned to control my……powers, quite yet. I'm sure by Christmas though I'll be able to control them and then I'll come down and vis-" Lily paused as there was a click that indicated the phone being picked up. Then it was slammed down.

Lily held the phone to her ear shocked. She listened to the dial tone's and didn't even noticed she had began to cry until the tears made tracks down her face. She put the phone down and stared at her reflection.

'_**We could go get them.' **_

Lily grasped her head and bit her lip. _'No'_

'_**It would be so easy to kill them. A little concentrating and they're wrist will be cut while they're quickly fading eye's stare at you in anger, regret, and-' **_

"No! Shut up!" Lily fell to her knee's trying to get rid of the voice. "Just please! Leave me!"

"Lily?" Lily looked to see Scott standing there. "Are you okay?" Lily looked away ashamed, and stood up.

"Yeah." He moved out of her way as she walked past.

"Where's the professor?" She asked looking up and down the hallway as if he would just appear.

"He's isn't here. He had to go take care of something." She groaned and went back into her room. Scott followed.

"Is something wrong?" Scott asked and Lily shook her head, before closing the door in his face. She slid down to the floor before closing her eye's.

"Nothing more than my demons."

* * *

I am really sorry if you guy's readchapter 7 before I switched the right chapter in. I was just so busy that I wasn't paying attention. Anyway onto the thank yous.

Thanks reviewers:

SS-lover06: thanks for telling me. I wouldn't have known if you hadn't.

wisdom-jewel: Thanks for reviewing EVERY chapter of this story and thanks for telling me I had misspelled it. I fixed it.

Thanks Favorites:

Thanks Dragoneye2006, imortalbeloved14, and warrior princess122 for favorting. Maybe next time you'll review (hint, hint)

Thanks Story Alerts:

Thanks Dragoneye2006, joyride-the-dragon, Lucky-erin47, pixie freak, spots newsie, SS-lover06, and XxXFairyQueenXxX. Maybe next time you'll review (hint,hint)


	9. Chapter 9

You guy's can read my excuse at the end of the chapter

Reviewers:

wisdom -jewel: I swear wisdom. I love you so much

SS-lover06: Sorry that I worried you. Minds kinda hectic. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you continue. *Nudge nudge*

joyride-the-dragon: I'm so happy you reviewed :D Thanks and yeah I love Kurt's accent. I think a German accent are sexy on many guy's.

JC AKA VA'S FINEST: Thanks lovely. And yeah sorry. I'm working on that

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Lily and I am not writing this story for profit

* * *

Chapter 9

Lily gripped her head as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring to single the end of the day. Ever since the phone call she had been on edge. Kurt poked her in the back.

"Is something the matter?" He whispered to her. She simply shook her head and he continued on. "You vant to do the homevork together?" Lily nodded only half listening as the clock ticked away. The bell rang and she grabbed her things and exited, leaving a distrait Kurt in her wake.

Lily decided that she would walk home. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She had no idea where her anti-social attitude came from but she just hoped it would go away.

"Hey there good looking." Lily turned to see a couple of sleazy looking guy's. She quickly turned around and walked faster. One of them grabbed her shoulder and the next thing she knew, she couldn't control her body.

Lily's body turned around as her eye's turned red. The men backed up in sudden fear.

"You've caught me at a bad time." Her body cooed. Lily realized what was happening. _'NO! STOP IT!' _Lily yelled out though no one heard, just as one of the men's arm broke. _**'It'll be over soon lovely.' **_Before Lily could blink they were dead, she had her body back, and she was covered in blood.

Lily shook and ran, not caring that people were staring. Rain drops helped washed the blood as they fell. She hid in an empty alley and shut everyone out.

It was nighttime before they came to find her. She was so tired and out of it everyone's faces were blurred.

"Lily?" Her unfocused eye's stared up at a blurry face. "Come here sweetie." Lily recognized the voice of Ororo and followed her. She fazed out everything and only came back when she was warm and sitting with the professor.

"There's something wrong." She said and the professor nodded before rolling over to her.

"May I look into your mind?" Lily nodded and the professor placed his hand's on either side of her head. He concentrated on looking into her thought before looking deeper. He saw a flash of a girl before he was pushed from her mind.

He grunted as Lily stared at him in concern.

"Professor?" Lily asked softly. The professor held his head.

"I-I think that at this moment it is to dangerous for you to go to school." Lily stared at the ground before nodding and leaving the room.

"Charles?" Ororo asked as she entered the room.

"I can't get into her mind. Something's blocking it." He muttered before moving past her. "I'm going to bed."

Lily sat at her balcony, staring angrily at the tree's. A small poof sounded next to her and Kurt sat there.

"Vhat happened?" He asked her. She sighed and laid back to look at the stars. Kurt joined her.

"It's too dangerous for me to go back to school." Kurt sat up and studied her face.

"I'm sorry." He supplied and she gave a short laugh, shaking her head. "But at least your not blue." He grinned at her while she stared at him.

"At least your not afraid of killing everyone."

* * *

I was gone for a week because I was visiting my great grandmother. She's very old and I'm always afraid I won't be able to hang out with her before she passes so that's why this chapter was so late and short.

Also I'm considering getting a Beta but I'm not sure how I do it. Do I just find a Beta I like and email them my story and ask them to Beta or what? If any of you know tell me.

Anyway I had a funny dream about Toad, Kurt, Kid from Soul Eater, and a couple guy's from Naruto. I might put it up as a one shot. Tell me if you guy's would be intrested.

Thanks Favorites:

Thanks Nevermore-Flutist, angellyons, DarkJuilet, Joyride-the-dragon, PunkMutantGargoyleChica, and RenegadeVampireGirl

Thanks Story Alerts:

Thanks Jacky-lulu, and yumekiba.

Also idfyou guy's are looking for a good Nightcrawler story, look for 'Outside Looking In' It's amazing.

Review guy's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lily stared down in the courtyard where Evan was practicing a new skate board move. She leaned her head on the banister and wondered briefly why she hadn't made friends with the spiky teen.

'_**Oh looky there. He's all alone.' **_

Lily ignored the voice as a frown spread across her face. She stood and entered her room, looking into the mirror to see her red eyed reflection.

"I don't know what's going on, or why you're here, but you need to leave me be."

'_**I can't do that.' **_Her reflection grinned at her as she frowned. She placed her hand's on the desk her mirror hung over, glaring at herself.

"Why not?"

'_**Because this is my body too.' **_Lily gripped her head as her self control slipped and she walked over to the balcony where Evan practiced below. She watched as her hand raised up.

'_No!' _She gained control of one her arm's and pulled the other back. She gained control of half of her body and began to recede into her room.

"_**Let me kill him!" **_Her body yelled out and Lily grimaced at the low seductive way her voice had dipped.

"No! You won't hurt anyone!" The door to her room opened as Kitty stepped in.

"Is something, like, the matter?" The brunette froze as she stared at the scene. One of Lily's eye's was glowing red, while one of the sides of her mouth was in a sneer. One chocolate eye stared desperately at the young teen as the right arm held the left arm down.

"I need the professor!" Lily yelled as a sick grin twisted on the left side of her face at the sight of Kitty.

"_**No! Come in and chat!" **_Kitty turned around and ran though the wall's as Lily fell to the floor.

The professor stared up in surprise as Kitty fazed though his door.

"It's Lily!" She breathe out as she leaned against the wall, out of breath. The professor quickly realized the situation,

"Fetch Jean for me." He ordered and Kitty nodded before she disappeared though the wall. Charles made his way to Lily's room. Jean joined him halfway.

"Professor?" Jean asked softly, her red hair swinging behind her.

"Jean. I need you help." He began. "I'm going to need you to transfer your power to me." Jean looked at him in surprise but nodded her head anyway. The arrived at the door where sounds of struggle escaped from. "I need you to stay out here. "He entered the room.

"Professor!" Lily yelled out as she rolled on the floor.

"_**So you've come to join the party?" **_Charles rolled forward.

"I need you to sit up. Can you do that?" Lily nodded as she righted herself, her left side of her body, shaking. The professor placed both hand's on the side of her head as he felt Jean's power flow though him. He concentrated and entered Lily's mind.

Lily's body screamed after thirty second before her left eye faded back to brown and her body stopped moving. Lily stared up at The professor.

"I believe it is safe enough for you to attend school, now." He left.

* * *

High school's pretty good. Except the part where I cried and pissed of a Asian chick.

Reviews:

Joyride-the-dragon: I had fun so thanks!

wisdom-jewel: Thanks for the help! I swear I love you!

foxfire222: Well I updated XD Thanks for reviewing!

JC AK VA'S FINEST: Lol you'll have to wait and see won't you?

Fizzwizzler: Wow. Thanks!

Akito Megumi: Thanks!

Emerald Gaze: Thanks! Here's the update!

Thanks for the Favorites guy's!

Thanks for the Story Alerts!


End file.
